<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey Emo boy. Hey, hey, hey Emo boy. by Perhapsdong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485365">Hey Emo boy. Hey, hey, hey Emo boy.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perhapsdong/pseuds/Perhapsdong'>Perhapsdong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Connor, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Little Shit, Connor lives in a apartment, Connor masturbates, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Fuck This, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank Anderson Is a Sweetheart, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, Help, Hey Emo boy hey hey Emo boy !, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Masturbating, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Revolution, Protective Hank Anderson, Smut, Top Hank Anderson, ayesha erotica reference tim, hankcon - Freeform, i think this is smut, im guessing, just in case this isn’t counted as smut, literslly dying, oh yeah, this is longer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perhapsdong/pseuds/Perhapsdong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayesha erotica here 🥶🥶🥶🥶 jk anyways yes this whole fic was inspired by a ayesha erotica song DONT @ me</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson &amp; Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey Emo boy. Hey, hey, hey Emo boy.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>don’t fucking judge me for this, just honesty to god this song is about Hank idc otherwise &gt;:(.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor spun around in his office chair in his apartment for the fourth time today, he was still listening to “Emo boy” by Ayesha Erotica. The damn boy couldn’t stop at this point, he was addicted to this song. The more he played the more he started thinking of a certain someone. He started thinking about it more, comparing his friends and foes the the song to find out which one matched. He had someone in mind but he couldn’t come up with the answer. Soon Connor quietly gasped, and spun around to see a photo of him and his closest friend, Hank. </p><p>“Hank is a Emo boy...” Connor muttered out, he adjusted his position on the chair. </p><p>Connor looked down at his thighs, and then back up at the photo of him and Hank. The boy was blushing thinking about Hank. He breathed heavily, he was thinking about Hank in that way again, that stupid thing he always did. Hank was his friend, not his fuck buddy. Even so, Connor was a horny fuck, always getting horny over the littlest of thing. </p><p>Hank didn’t make it much better either, Hank simply wearing a tank top made Connor rubbed his thighs together in sexual frustration. Hank just touching Connor made Connor want to scream and whine for Hank. But then Connor remembered the one line in “Emo boy”. </p><p>‘But hunny that dick was 11 inches’ Connor heard faintly in his mind. </p><p>That echoed through his mind multiple times till Connor finally moaned into his hands. God to imagine Hank’s cock in his hands, fuck maybe he needed it sooner then he thought. Connor hurried over to his own bed, slipping off the boxers he was wearing. Connor poor boxers were already covered in pre-cum. Connor groaned when his cock was finally released from its enclosure. Connor took his sweet time playing with himself. </p><p>He rubbed his nipples very softy, hitching his breathing as he did so. While in the other hand he was stroking his cock in slow but needy pace. Connor imagine Hank behind him doing all of this. Stroking his length, whispering sweet names and words. Overpowering Connor making him vulnerable. Connor moaned, thrusting up in his own hand. Connor gritted his teeth, rubbing his nipples in a faster pace. </p><p>Connor stopped rubbing his nipples, and sticked his finger in his month. He was making homemade lubricant for his own asshole. Connor kicked and sucked on his own finger imagining that they were Hank’s. Oh god to have Hank’s fingers in his mouth. That made him shiver, all he wanted was Hank’s cock to engulf him. To make him plead and beg for mercy, to have Hank’s body on top of his. Connor cock throbbed more to the thought, but he was getting ahead of himself. </p><p>Connor let out of wet pop letting his finger out of his mouth finally. He lifted his legs out spreading him wide open. He hitched his breathe again when he put on digit inside of his heat. Moaning softy into teddy bear next to him. He thrusted it in, he didn’t feel full enough. He groaned, frustrated by the fact how much he needed Hank. He put in a second digit and curled his fingers. Fuck he forgot how tight he can get sometimes.  </p><p>He thrusted the two digits faster inside him. The room was starting to be filled him endless moans of Hank’s name, also being filled with pants and groans. Connor though, enjoying the play at the moment still felt as though he wasn’t filled enough. Connor finally inserted a third digit, and thrusted. He jolted to the feeling, he moaned loudly, getting a few knocks on his walls from his neighbors. Connor didn’t care if anything he just moaned louder. </p><p>Connor felt his climax nearing. Connor was almost relieved to be nearing his end, he thrusted his finger harder into his self trying to fasten his climax. He was in his own heaven, to imagine Hank fucking the shit out of Connor made him squirm around. Connor moaned and screamed for Hank, he even cried for Hank to come in him. When in reality Hank wasn’t even there to do so. After a few more thrust in himself he orgasmed having long white strips cover his own chest. Milking himself til he his orgasmed settled. </p><p>                             ——————-</p><p>He panted heavily into his pillow after going through such an orgasm. Connor went to grab his phone and look if he had any text. Connor saw an notification from Hank, shit. Connor quickly opened his phone to see what the fuck Hank had in store for him. </p><p>Hankpanky: “hey, when are open to come over Con?” </p><p>Connor stared at the text for a moment before texting back. </p><p>Connor: “Anytime really. Is there something important?”  </p><p>Connor patiently waited for an answer, basically milking his own sweat while anticipating an answer. He was a nervous wreck already and his weakness from just masturbating didn’t help either. Plus the fact this was Hank, the one he masturbated to. He felt bad about it for second, if Hank knew he would probably be disgusted at him. As soon as those thoughts started rolling in Connor received a text back. Making Connor jolt and pick up his phone quickly. </p><p>Hankpanky: “no not really. Just wanted to hang out. I’ll understand if you don’t want to tho.” </p><p>Connor smiled, of course Hank wanted to hang out he’s been doing this for weeks. Maybe Hank might ask him out... Connor slapped himself, in his dreams. Hank has dealt with enough trauma, he doesn’t need Connor to add to that. Connor was afraid of hurting the older man’s heart. He knew Hank was a strong man but even he breaks at some point. Connor has seen Hank’s breaking point and it isn’t pretty. </p><p>Connor just wants to give Hank his all, he really does. He loves Hank so much, to even see Hank remotely sad makes Connor want to comfort the man. It’s like his instinct to comfort Hank, he loves caring for Hank even if he doesn’t admit it. Everyone makes fun of him for it. Calling him “Hank’s mommy” or whatever, which Connor get annoyed by easily. But he must admit, he loves taking care of that man. </p><p>Connor finally gets his head around to writing up a reply. He tries not being too weird or sentimental, since he knows Hank isn’t the type to get sappy easily nor does Hank like getting sentimental. </p><p>Connor: “could I maybe come over today? If that’s okay.” </p><p>Connor held his phone in his hand, rocking back and forth in his bed from the anticipation. He was attached to his phone, not wanting to leave its side til he got an answer from Hank. then Hank finally responded. </p><p>Hankypanky: “yeah ofc. Just wear something warm, and don’t even mention anything about how ‘Androids don’t get cold’ just put a fucking jacket on please.” </p><p>Connor almost screamed, he was immediately excited. He loved going over to Hank, not just for sumo but because well... does he really have to explain why? Connor got up and grabbed some sweatpants and a old hoodie Hank gave him. And of course a new pair of boxers. He stripped off his old shirt and placed on the old hoodie. He slid into his boxer and sweatpants. He picked up his phone again, checking the new message that came up. </p><p>Hankpanky: “don’t worry about going on the bus. I’ll pick you up. See you in 15 minutes.” </p><p>Connor danced around his room, but shortly after he fixed up his hair and sprayed himself with perfume. He wanted to smell good for Hank, and look good too. But he also wanted to be casual. Connor packed a backpack with some stuff in it just in case he stayed over. Which he always ended up doing, Hank’s house felt like home to him. He basically knew the damn place top to bottom almost. He put the perfume in his bag along with his journal and his hairbrush. </p><p>He zipped up the bag and picked it up, placing it in his back, y’know since it’s a backpack. Connor has 5 minutes left until Hank would be knocking on his apartment door. He was unbelievable excited, and all he was doing was going to Hank’s house. Maybe he should get a glass of water before leaving, since in a sense he was thirsty as hell for Hank’s affection. He was like a damn fish out of water almost. He heard knocking on the door and he almost exploded. </p><p>                            ——————</p><p>Switching to Hank’s perspective time! </p><p>Hank sat there behind the door for a few seconds before Connor finally opened the door. The smaller man looked like he just stepped into a bath tub. Hank gave him a big hug before asking why the hell was he soaked with sweat. </p><p>“So, what’s the situation?” Hank asked, making the smaller man burn up in response. </p><p>“Nothing” Connor shuttered before gently closing his apartment door. </p><p>Hank stepped out of the way to let Connor lead, Hank always liked walking in the back. He was self conscious about walking in the front and plus he could protect Connor if anyone were to try and sneak up on him. Hank smiled, he was happier when he was around Connor. They were walking down the stairs, since Connor, for some odd reason, didn’t like elevators. Hank was perfectly fine with this he just thought it was odd. He wondered what led to Connor feeling that way about elevators. </p><p>Honestly he almost made a joke to himself about how Connor thought they were alive. But he didn’t want to offend Connor in any way. He valued Connor’s opinions as much as he valued his own. He wanted to make Connor feel at home, it was only recently that society accepted androids as people, so of course Hank wanted to make Connor feel safe. Hank always had a instinct like that to people he cared most for, Wanting to protect and insure safely among those he loved. Connor was the only one he had left to do that to. To give his protection and love to Connor. </p><p>It all sounded sappy to him, he bumped into Connor accidentally causing Hank to use his reflexes for once. ‘Catching’ really just holding Connor against him to insure he doesn’t fall off the stairs. Hank breathing stopped for moment before calming down and taking a deep breath. Connor stepped onto the ground after the last step and looked up a Hank. </p><p>“Thank you for that, I could’ve just snapped my neck if you didn’t catch me” Connor joked slightly. </p><p>Hank signed in relief, “Good, don’t want to get you fixed for the fourth time this week.” Hank chuckled. </p><p>Connor hit Hank’s shoulder before tugging Hank outside the apartment. Hank laughed softy, it was snowing outside. And Connor was already having fun with the snow, he looked over to see Connor forming a snowball. Hank knew that snowball would be in his face if he didn’t start making one quick. He grabbed a chunk of snow and gathered it into a ball quickly, before looking back up to see Connor starting to ready up the ball to head towards Hank. Hank dipped and shot out the snowball, landing directly on Connor head. </p><p>“You-“ Connor almost cursed when threw the snowball right back at Hank who blocked it with his arms. </p><p>“My hair!” Connor groaned, Hank got up and came over. </p><p>“Uh- sorry didn’t mean to mess it up Con” he patted Connor’s shoulders. </p><p>“No it’s okay it’s just gonna be a little damp” Connor sighed before pulling Hank over to the car. </p><p>Hank unlocked the door and Connor jumped in as soon as Hank got in. Connor was already looking for music disc to insert into the car Hank guessed. He turned up the heated and took off his own jacket. Cranking the car up more, he press slightly on the gas pedal before looking over to see Connor with a music disc in hand. He watched Connor’s slim, tiny hands insert the disc into the car. The next thing that could be heard was the beginning of Rupert Holmes famous song “Escape”. </p><p>Hank tapped his finger against the wheels while he shifted the gears to start and pull out of the parking lot of the apartment complex. Connor could be heard humming to the song, Hank knew it was one of his favorites. He started to sing along to get himself better in the mood, which had him hearing Connor giggle before joining in with him. Did he forget to say that Connor makes him feel happy? Because lord this man was gonna be the end of him. </p><p>Connor was unbelievable cute in Hank’s eyes. Not innocently cute, but like. Cute in a sense that made Hank want to kiss and give Connor everything he wanted kinda cute. He didn’t want to push himself onto Connor, though Connor’s smell was intoxicating to Hank. He wonder what perfume Connor even put on to make him smell that good. He wasn’t gonna question it since it would be weird. But god the Android smelled like his mother sweet strawberry pie. It remind him so much of home that he just wanted to sniff Connor up. So much of his childhood in just one sniff. </p><p>——————-</p><p>Hank was almost 5 minutes away from his house, Connor and him jammed out the entire ride listening to Ghost and other extremely loud and chaotic bands. They had so many similarities that Connor’s brother Nines swore they were like built for each other. Only did he say that to Hank though. Since Nines knows about Hank’s feeling towards Connor. Hank looked over at Connor again, god he loved seeing Connor smile. He also loved it when he sung. </p><p>Hank tried not to admit it but god Connor was a good singer. If he haven’t known Connor was just singing for fun he would’ve thought Connor was an unknown artist. Connor voice was smooth and sweet like honey. Meanwhile Hank’s voice was smooth but rusty, giving him a deeper yet calming sounding voice. With also the bonus of having texture. </p><p>“You need to start singing more Con.” Hank blurted out, before realizing he fucked up. </p><p>Connor paused for a moment before blushing. It looked like he flattered Connor, “thank you Hank” Connor softy mumbled. </p><p>Hank blushed slightly before stopping the car in the driveway. He pushed the gear into stop and pulled out the keys. Connor stepped out and stretched. Hank jogged over to the door and unlocked it, he waited for Connor to get done with his yoga session he was having over near the car. Connor could be seen blushing slightly before running over into the house, jumping onto the couch flat on his stomach while placing down the backpack on the floor. Hank chuckled before closing and locking the door again. He kicked off his shoes and petted sumo before dumping himself on the couch. </p><p>Connor stretched it more before moving closer to Hank. Hank noticed how close Connor was, he honestly didn’t mind. He pulled Connor in with his arm and let him rest on his chest. Connor yawned before getting into a comfortable position where he was almost on top of Hank. They mostly watched tv, talked and joked about the show that playing. He were pretty content with this. Connor was there by his side, it made him feel like he was worth something almost. </p><p>Connor made a noise, nudging Hank. Hank looked at Connor who looked back at Hank, they stared into each other eyes before Hank finally got the courage to ask what’s wrong.</p><p>“What do you need Con?” He sounded angry but in reality he thought Connor was cute for doing that. </p><p>Connor rubbed his head into Hank’s chest before opening his mouth out to say something. </p><p>“Can I please take a shower?” Connor puppy eyed Hank. </p><p>Hank signed, “you don’t need to puppy eye me if you just want to take a damn shower.” Hank quietly chuckled before letting Connor go and take a shower. He laid himself out all over the couch and took a deep breath. Connor was gonna doom him, not just with those puppy eyes, but with his entire existence. Hank started to think about how much he would love to tell Connor how beautiful he is. He even started gagging at how sappy he was getting. </p><p>Hank hated being romantic, but he honestly couldn’t help it when it came to Connor. Connor made Hank feel like he was truly cared about. Hank wants to give Connor the same feelings back, to make Connor feel like he’s cared about. It almost makes Hank groans out of frustration about how much he just wants to make Connor his. He starts to enter dangerous territory though, thinking about Connor in submissive positions and such. </p><p>He makes himself snap out of it before he get a boner, company was here and for Hank to already have a raging boner would just plain out be uncomfortable for Connor. Or at least that’s what he thought how Connor would feel. Hank heard faint noises in the bathroom but he just cut it up to Connor trying to breathe underwater or some dumb shit. Connor came out 15 minutes later with Hank’s old MCD hoodie still on but this time with just his boxers on. Hank got back in his position and Connor climbed over to lay back down. </p><p>Hank notice a odd feeling in his crotch area, he also noticed Connor’s heavy breathing. He looked down to see Connor’s slim hand landed right on his crotch. And much to Hank’s dismay, Connor didn’t immediately start apologizing, no if anything it’s like he did it on purpose. He looked up at Connor whose breathing was now heavier then before. </p><p>“Shit.” Hank said, with his eyes now looking all over Connor’s body. </p><p>Connor was horny, and Hank recognized it. He try to keep his composure while Connor cupped his crotch in his hand. He could see Connor trying to cover up his own raging boner. With his breathing turning more and more rougher. Hank tried to push Connor away softy but that just made Connor closer. Hank heart start beating faster, he could feel his heart pump with once breath he took in. He gulped and tried to calm himself down. </p><p>“Hank..” Connor moaned softy, before putting himself on top of Hank’s lap. </p><p>Hank looked up to see a Connor whose eyes were filled with nothing but the need of pleasure. He gulped even louder, trying to no groped nor kiss Connor right now. He wanted to keep his common sense at bay. He wasn’t gonna let Connor turn him into a raging animal. He wasn’t gonna let himself loose on Connor. Before Hank could pick Connor up and place him down on the couch again and make his ultimate escape, Connor got close to his ear. </p><p>“Fuck me Emo boy.” Connor panted breathlessly. Slowly grinding himself against Hank’s crotch. </p><p>Hank was doomed...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>